Mau Loa Kaikua'ana
by Peggy319
Summary: Steve & Danny are injured and alone in the forests of Lana'i when their plane crashes.  NO SLASH!  Title translation - Forever Brother
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here is another story for you to enjoy. I have been working on another one (and I still am), but this idea came to mind and wouldn't let me go until I wrote it. Actually, it almost wrote itself, all I did was type it. Hope you enjoy, and like everyone else I am not lucky enough to own Hawai'i Five-0 or any of these wonderful characters that you recognize. Thanks for reading**

****H

5

0

**Chapter 1**

"You guys have a good flight," Chin calls as Steve and Danny climb aboard the small 5-seater airplane.

"We will, we'll call you when we get back," Steve calls before shutting the door. Steve is seated in the front beside the pilot and Danny is seated in the back, directly behind the pilot.

"Buckle up boys, it's time to fly," their pilot calls as he finishes his pre-flight checks. Minutes later they are in the air and headed to the beautiful island of Lana'i.

"I sure hope this isn't a waste of time,"Steve tells Danny over the headphones.

"Yeah, me too, but I can understand Mrs. Alani not wanting to be seen talking to us considering what her son does to those he thinks betray him," Danny answers. After landing at the airport on Lana'i, Steve and Danny borrow a jeep for the fifteen mile drive down Kaupili Road to the meeting location. "It always amazes me how green Hawai'i is," Danny comments as they travel deeper into the forests.

"I know, Hawai'i really is beautiful," Steve agrees. After another ten minutes, Steve pulls into a secluded camping area when they are supposed to meet Mrs. Alani. "Let's scout around a bit since we are a little early," he suggests. Quickly and quietly Steve and Danny do a thorough search of the area and are satisfied that they are alone. However they do not have to wait very much longer for Mrs. Alani to show up. "Mrs. Alani," Steve greets as she steps out of her vehicle. "I'm Commander McGarrett, this is Detective Williams," he introduces.  
>"Commander, Detective, thank you for meeting me here like this. I hate what my son has turned into and for the sake of my granddaughter I want him off the streets," she tells them. "My granddaughter is just an infant right now, but soon enough she will be affected by the trash that he deals if he is not stopped. I have written down two addresses," she continues, handing Steve a piece of paper. "One is a friend's house where he hides out and the other is a warehouse where I am sure he keeps some of the drugs. I really hope you can take him down without killing him, but I don't know if he will give you that chance," she finishes sadly.<p>

"We will do our best Mrs. Alani," Danny tells her. "Thank you for agreeing to help us. The offer of protection still stands if you change your mind."

"I know Detective, and I thank you, but as long as he doesn't find out I helped you, and I don't see how he will, then I will be fine. Now if you will excuse me, I do need to get back home."

"Thank you," Steve tells her as they each climb into their own vehicles. Steve and Danny discuss the case on the way back to the airport. "That warehouse address looks to be north of Honolulu," Steve comments. Why don't you call Chin and Kono with those addresses and they can have the info on them by the time we get back," Steve suggests.

"Okay," Danny answers, pulling the sat phone from his pocket.

By the time Danny has updated Chin and Kono they are back at the airport. After returning their jeep they meet with the pilot and board the plane for the trip home. Shortly after take-off Danny is admiring the stunning waterfalls cascading through the lush green forests far below when suddenly there is a loud thump and the plane begins to shudder.

"What's happening?" Steve asks over the headset.

"I don't know, we just suddenly lost power," the pilot responds, reaching for the radio controls to call for help. Steve and Danny remain silent as the pilot calls in the mayday and their approximate position. Any response that might have come from the tower was lost as the small plane slips into the trees, the screeching of metal and the breaking of branches drowning out all other sounds as the plane thunders through the forest. The plane crashes to a sudden stop as it slides sideways into a large tree.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Easter weekend was busy but fun and now that it is over, here is another chapter for you to enjoy. As always reviews are appreciated. No beta so all mistakes are mine. Thanks for reading.**

**H**

**5**

**0**

**Chapter 2**

For several minutes the entire forest is deathly quiet, but finally one of the plane's occupants begins to stir. Slowly Steve opens his eyes and begins checking himself for injuries. First he discovers that his arms are a little bruised, but nothing is broken, next he checks his head, finding a small laceration, but it's not bleeding very much at all. His legs are not pinned and nothing seems to be broken, although they are pretty bruised as well. His left hip also has a pretty good bruise from the seat belt. Satisfied that he is not badly injured he turns to check on the pilot and Danny. The left side of the plane is shoved up against a large tree, with the greatest damage at the pilot's door and forward. Steve carefully reaches across and checks the pilot, but as he feared, the pilot is dead.

"Danny?" Steve calls, groaning as he maneuvers toward the back seat and his friend. Gently Steve reaches for Danny's throat, breathing a sigh of relief as he feels the pulse beneath his fingers. "Danny, can you hear me?" Steve asks as he gently checks the laceration above Danny's left eye.

"Uhn," Danny groans.

"Easy Danno," Steve soothes, trying to keep Danny from moving. "Hold still a little longer, let me check you over," Steve tells him softly.

"Steve," Danny whispers, his blue eyes fluttering open.

"I'm here Danno, easy now. Are you with me?"

"Yeah," Danny whispers. "What - happened?"

"The engine failed and we crashed in the forest. Where all are you hurt?"

"My head - my ribs," Danny says, wincing as Steve's hands move to his ribs.

"You've got a pretty good gash above your left eye and I don't feel any obvious breaks in your ribs, but it's a little hard to reach you in here. How about your neck or back, or your legs?" Steve asks.

"No, I think - they're okay," Danny answers. "Are you hurt?

"I'm good, just a few scratches and bruises, but our pilot didn't make it. Do you still have the sat phone?" Steve asks.

"I think so - in my pocket," Danny says. He shifts trying to reach the phone and gasps in pain.

"Easy Danno, we'll get the phone in a minute," Steve says, concern showing in his blue eyes.

"Do you think you can make it outside?" Steve asks.

"I think so - if you help me," Danny whispers.

"Okay, give me a minute to get this door open, " Steve says, turning back around to his door. Slowly they make their way out of the plane and over to a group of boulders. Steve gently eases Danny down so he is leaning back against one of the large rocks, before reaching into Danny's pocket for the sat phone. "Damn," Steve whispers, as he pulls the cracked phone out. "I guess this won't be much help. Rest here a minute and let me see if there is anything else in the plane that we can use," Steve tells Danny.

"Not going - anywhere," Danny whispers, leaning back with his eyes closed. Steve walks back over to the plane and begins rummaging around, looking for anything that might be useful as they try to find their way out of the forest. After several minutes he returns to Danny with the first aid kit, a flashlight and a blanket.

"You still with me, Danno?" Steve asks softly as he kneels beside him.

"Yeah," Danny breathes, wincing as he lifts his hand to rub his face.

"Easy now," Steve tells him, keeping him from touching his wound. "Now let me patch up that cut and check you over a little better," Steve tells him, opening the first aid kit and getting out what he needs. Danny sits quietly and allows Steve to clean and bandage the cut, while he concentrates on staying awake and not throwing up. "You okay Danno?" Steve asks as he finishes up.

"Yeah, just dizzy - sick," Danny whispers, his eyes still closed.

"Okay, just relax for a minute," Steve soothes, smoothing back Danny's sweat soaked hair. "I'm going to unbutton your shirt now and have a better look at your ribs, I'll be as gentle as I can," Steve informs him. Danny's only response is a slight nod that Steve almost didn't see. Carefully he unbuttons and opens Danny's shirt, noticing several bruises already forming on his muscular chest and stomach. "Does your stomach hurt?" Steve asks him.

"A little - not as much - as my ribs," Danny answers, not opening his eyes. "Why? Does it - look bad?"

"No, just a few bruises," Steve answers gently moving his hands to Danny's ribs. Suddenly Danny hisses in pain as Steve moves around his left side. "Easy Danno, I'm sorry," Steve comforts, laying a hand on Danny's shoulder. "I found one I'm pretty sure is broken and several more that are probably are fractured. I don't know if they heard the mayday or not so we need to start making our way towards the Awalua Highway so we can get help, do you think you can walk if I help you?"

"I think - so," Danny answers. Steve gently helps Danny up to where he is sitting on the rock and gives him a minute to get the dizziness under control while he drops the flashlight in his pocket and folds the blanket over the first aid bag before looping the strap over his shoulder.

"Ready?" he asks as Danny slowly opens his eyes again.

"Yeah," Danny answers. Steve carefully pulls him to his feet, wrapping Danny's right arm around his waist and his own arm around Danny's, grabbing Danny's belt with his left hand. "Which way?" Danny asks, swaying slightly.

"This way," Steve answers, pointing to their right. "You tell me when you need to sit and rest, okay?" Steve asks, ducking his head to look Danny in the eyes.

"Okay," Danny answers with a grimace as they begin walking.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, the weekend was a little wild here in southern Kansas. Even though I'm not getting many reviews this story seems to be fairly popular so I'll keep going with it. As usual for me it is completely written before I start posting so I should get it posted fairly regularly. Enjoy.**

**H**

**5**

**0**

**Chapter 3**

"How far do - you think - we'll get - before - dark?" Danny asks, glancing up at the darkening sky.

"I don't know, hopefully pretty close to the highway, but it will get dark quicker here in the trees," Steve replies catching Danny as he stumbles slightly. After another twenty minutes of walking Danny begins to stumble more often.

"Can we - sit - for a - minute?" Danny pants, his legs trying to buckle beneath him.

"Sure Danny, how about by this tree right here," Steve suggests, easing Danny down to lean against a fallen log just off the path to their left. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm - okay," Danny hisses, wrapping an arm around his stomach.

"Sure you are," Steve replies, rolling his eyes. "Now tell me the truth."

"Stomach's - starting - to hurt - more, - ribs - still - hurt," Danny mumbles his eyes drifting closed.

"No, no, stay with me Danno," Steve scolds softly, patting Danny's cheek until his eyes open. "Let me check," he says as he opens Danny's shirt again. There is more bruising than there was before, especially on his abdomen. " Danny I need to feel your stomach, okay?" Steve asks, knowing it will be uncomfortable for his friend.

"K," Danny whispers, struggling to stay awake. As gently as possible Steve begins to feel around Danny's abdomen, almost every touch eliciting a hiss or a groan from Danny.

"Okay Babe, I'm done now," Steve soothes as he buttons Danny's shirt back.

"What's the verdict?" Danny asks, wearily opening his eyes.

"There is more bruising and you're pretty tender. There could be some internal bleeding," Steve tells him, concern showing in his blue eyes.

"That means - we really - need - to get - out of here," Danny says. "Help me - up."

"Are you sure you're ready?" Steve asks.

"Yeah," Danny breathes softly. As gently as possible Steve helps Danny to his feet and they start walking again. Danny's steps are slow and shuffled, but Steve continues to support him as much as possible as they slowly make their way through the forest. "How's - Catherine?" Danny asks after a few minutes.

"She's good," Steve answers with a smile, "why do you ask?"

"Need - something - to focus - on," Danny admits, panting slightly.

"Are you having trouble breathing? Do you need to rest again?" Steve asks, concerned.

"No, not yet - if I - stop - now - I won't - get up - for a - while," Danny tells him quietly.

"I know, Danno, but you can't over do it," Steve reminds him.

"I'm - okay - for now," Danny whispers softly. As the sun continues it's slow decent, the evening breeze blows gently through the trees while Steve and Danny stumble slowly through the forest towards the highway. "Grace won - the essay - contest," Danny tells Steve, smiling as he remembers how excited she was about it.

"That's great, what was her essay about?" Steve asks, pulling the flashlight from his pocket and switching it on.

"Hawaiian - flowers, - especially - those - used in - making - leis," Danny answers.

"Wow, did she get a prize?"

"Yeah - a - savings - bond - and - gift - certifi - cate," Danny falters.

"You okay Danno?" Steve asks, noticing how pale Danny is now, his legs trembling more than they were before.

"Need - to - sit," he whispers, he left arm clutching his abdomen.

"Okay, Danny, right here," Steve advises, guiding him gently to the base of a large tree. Steve takes off his button up shirt and gently wipes the sweat from Danny's face, noticing how pale and clammy he is. "Let me check you again," he says softly, reaching for the buttons on Danny's shirt.

"I - don't - feel - so - good," Danny breathes hissing in pain as Steve touches his abdomen.

"I know Danno, just hold on okay, I'll get us out of here," Steve assures him. "I know we need to keep moving, but I really think you should sit and rest for a little while," Steve says, gently buttoning Danny's shirt back. "It's getting pretty dark in here anyway, and we don't need to be tripping over branches and things."

"Okay," Danny pants, leaning his head back against the tree and closing his eyes. Steve unfolds the blanket and covers Danny with it before pulling his cell phone from his pocket in hopes that they are close enough to get a signal. After checking the screen and finding no signal, he returns it to his pocket with a sigh. He carefully sits down beside Danny and leans back against the tree, watching his friend carefully.

"Stay with me Danny," he whispers, frustration at his helplessness evident in his voice and on his face. Steve attempts to fight off the sleep so he can keep an eye on Danny, but soon his eyes are drifting closed and he is dozing.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and encouragement, and because rewob17 got a little excited when I mentioned maybe posting again today, I decided to go ahead. Sorry this chapter is a little shorter.**

**H**

**5**

**0**

**Chapter 4**

Suddenly Steve awakes with a start, the sound of a truck reaching his ears. "The highway," he whispers, jumping to his feet while pulling the flashlight from his pocket. He takes off running toward the sound as fast as he can in the darkness of the forest, but the sound continually fades into the distance. Steve runs about half a mile before he reaches the highway, but by then the truck is gone and nothing else seems to be coming. "I wish I'd known we were this close," Steve growls in frustration before carefully making his way back to Danny. Steve hurries to Danny side and gently pats his cheek as he says, "Danno, wake up Buddy." With a groan Danny slowly opens his eyes and looks at Steve in confusion.

"Where -" Danny begins.

"Easy Danno," Steve soothes as the sleep clears from Danny's mind and he remembers where they are. "We're only about a half a mile from the highway, do you think you can make it that far in the dark?" Steve asks.

"Think - so," he answers as Steve folds the blanket back up. Carefully Steve pulls Danny to his feet. Danny holds Steve tightly as the dizziness washes over him at the change in position.

"Ready now?" Steve asks as Danny slowly lifts his head and loosens his grip.

"Yeah," Danny answers as they begin to make their way to the highway. This trip takes quite a bit longer than when Steve ran there, but finally they reach the edge of the forest by the road. "Which - way - do we - go?" Danny pants.

"We'll go south, towards Lana'i City, it shouldn't be too far," Steve answers, glancing down at Danny again. "Do you need to rest for a bit first?"

"No," Danny whispers, so quietly that Steve almost doesn't hear him. Each step becomes increasingly difficult for Danny as his vision starts to grey out, making it even harder to see where he is going. Breathing is also getting difficult, but whether that is due to the broken rib or the blood loss, he really couldn't say. Several times Danny stumbles over rocks or branches but each time Steve steadies him and they continue on. With a great effort Danny finally manages to raise his head up enough for Steve to hear him. "Steve - I - can't - " he whispers just before he passes out.

"Danny!' Steve cries, catching his friend as he falls and easing him to the ground. Steve quickly checks Danny's pulse and breathing and is relieved to find both still present, although much too fast. Steve then opens Danny's shirt again and after a quick examination, which Danny seems to have only barely felt, he scoops his friend up into his arms as gently as he can and begins walking again. Steve stays close to the edge of the road where walking is easier, all the while hoping for a vehicle to come by. "Stay with me Danno," Steve whispers as Danny shivers and groans in his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay, apparently I can't help myself especially when someone (or more) asks so sweetly for another update. And since it is all written and waiting I guess I can't wait either. Hope you enjoy this chapter, and I hope medical things don't sound to far fetched.**

**H**

**5**

**0**

**Chapter 5**

Dawn is approaching and Steve is getting tired, but listening to Danny's ragged breathing scares him too much to think of stopping, even for a few minutes. All at once Danny begins convulsing and Steve is forced to stop and put him down or risk dropping him. For a terrifying thirty seconds or so, Steve watches, unable to do anything for his friend. When the convulsion finally stops Danny's eyes flutter open and begin searching silently for Steve.

"I'm here Danno," Steve says softly, holding Danny's hand tightly and moving into his line of sight.

"Steve -" Danny wheezes, fear and pleading silently shouting in his eyes. "Can't - breathe-" Quickly Steve leans down and listens to Danny's chest, being as gentle as possible with his touch.

"You have a collapsed lung," Steve tells him, reaching for the first aid kit. "There must be something in here I can use," he mumbles, more to himself than to Danny. Finding a pen that he can take apart and use, he gathers the other necessary supplies before turning back to Danny. "Danno, can you hear me?" he asks. Slowly Danny's eyes open again, understanding and trust speaking volumes with just a look. "Bite on this, I have to make an incision and insert this tube, it will help you breathe," Steve explains as he offers Danny a stick. With a slight nod, Danny takes the stick in his mouth and closes his eyes. Very carefully Steve feels along Danny's ribs to the right spot and with a whispered "I'm sorry Danno," Steve begins to cut. Danny's pain filled groan intensifies into a scream as tears leak out from his tightly clenched eyelids, his hands grabbing at anything they can find in the soft grass of the roadside ditch. Steve is fighting tears of his own as Danny's body arches in pain when he inserts his make-shift tube. Once the tube is in place, Steve surrounds it with gauze and tape the best he can, keeping a close eye on the still trembling body of his friend. "Easy Danno, I'm done now," Steve soothes, taking the stick from his mouth and gently wiping the sweat from his face. "Just rest for a minute."

"Apology - accepted," Danny whispers as he struggles to catch his breath.

"Shhh, don't try to talk right now," Steve whispers back, taking Danny's hand in his again. Just then Steve hears the sound of a vehicle approaching. He quickly releases Danny's hand and jumps to his feet to flag down the car. "Please stop, we need help!" he calls, waving his arms to get their attention. He nearly shouts for joy when the car slows down and stops just in front of him.

"What's the problem," the older man asks, as he climbs out of his car.

"My friend and I were in a plane crash," Steve begins, motioning to where Danny lays in the grass. "He's hurt bad, we need to get to the Lana'i Hospital."

"Of course," the man answers, hurrying to open the back door of his car. "Do you need help getting him in the car?"

"Yeah, thanks," Steve answers as he hurries back over to Danny's side. "Danno, we've got help, we're going to get you to the hospital," Steve tells him, smoothing back the hair from Danny's forehead.

"K," Danny mumbles, struggling to stay awake.

"Let's sit you up now, nice and easy," Steve says, as he raises Danny to a sitting position. Danny groans in pain, fighting to control the nausea and dizziness at the sudden change in position. "Easy Danny, I'll give you a minute," Steve soothes, supporting his friend.

"Ready," Danny whispers tiredly after resting for a minute. Gently Steve helps Danny to his feet while the older man picks up the blanket and first aid kit. Being mindful of the make-shift chest tube they practically carry Danny over to the open car door. Carefully they help Danny get settled in the car, leaning back against Steve. Quickly the man gets back into his car and heads for Lana'i City.

"My name is John Hanamoa," he introduces himself as he pulls back out onto the highway.

"Meka," Danny mumbles, trying to sit up, his confused mind beginning to drift.

"Easy Danny, it's okay, just relax," Steve soothes, gently holding him still.

"Kaleo - Kaleo killed - Meka," Danny whispers, trying to push Steve's hands away. John Hanamoa glances at them in the rear view mirror as he reaches for his radio.

"Retired 142 to dispatch," he calls into the mike.

"Retired 142 go ahead," the dispatcher answers.

"Dispatch I am about five miles north of Lana'i in my pov, headed in with two men injured in a plane crash, one is critical, please advise Lana'i Hospital," John informs her.

"10-4 Retired 142, will advise hospital, LCPD is en route to escort," Dispatch advises.

"Your friend knew Meka?" John asks, returning the mike to it's clip.

"Yeah, Meka was Danny's partner when he first moved to Hawai'i," Steve answers. "Are you related?"

"Meka was my brother's son," John replies. "Your friend, is he the one Amy told me about? The one who cleared Meka from those false charges?"

"Yes, Danny wouldn't stop until he cleared him, he just knew Meka was being set up," Steve answers, smiling at the memory of Danny's determination. Steve looks out the window to see two Lana'i City Police cruisers pull ahead of them, clearing the path to the hospital.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry I'm a little slow, but at least it is still Sunday (at least here it is). Hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks again for all the nice reviews.**

**H**

**5**

**0**

**Chapter 6**

"Dispatch to Retired 142," the dispatcher calls again.

"Retired 142, go ahead," John answers.

"Lana'i Hospital requests condition of patient," she requests.

"Stand by Dispatch," John requests before handing the mike back to Steve.

"Dispatch this is Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett from the Five-0 Task Force, the patient is Detective Danny Williams, we were involved in a small airplane crash yesterday evening. Danny has a laceration above his left eye with a probable concussion, broken ribs and a punctured lung with an emergency chest tube placed. He also has bruising and tenderness to his abdomen which has increase over the past few hours. About two hours ago he lost consciousness and didn't wake up until he had a convulsion about an hour later, since then he has been in and out."

"Thank you Commander, the hospital has received the information and they are standing by," the dispatcher informs him. Steve hands the mike back up to John who places it back in it's clip.

"Steve?"

"I'm here Danno, we're almost to the hospital," Steve says, brushing the hair from Danny's forehead.

"Hurts - " Danny gasps, arching in pain.

"How much farther?" Steve calls out.

"Two minutes," John answers, glancing in his rear view mirror, concern showing in his eyes.

"Easy Danno, we're almost there," Steve soothes holding Danny gently as he continues to arch in pain.

"Steve," Danny gasps reaching for Steve's hand. For a minute Danny's grip is firm, but then suddenly goes slack.

"Danny!" Steve cries reaching to check his pulse just as John's car screeches to a halt in front of the Lana'i Community Hospital emergency doors.

"He just passed out" Steve informs them as the doctors and nurses open the doors of the car.

"Commander McGarrett, please go with Taine and let her check you over while I see to Danny," the doctor advises as he hurries into the treatment room behind the gurney carrying Danny.

"I'm fine, I need to stay with Danny," Steve tells Taine.

"Doctor Kai will take good care of your friend, please, let me check you over," Taine encourages leading Steve into the next room She quickly checks him over, finding nothing more than scratches, bruises and the small cut above his eye. "You are a little dehydrated so I'll encourage you to drink something while you are waiting for news of your friend. You were very lucky," she tells him as she walks him back out to the waiting room.

"Thank you," Steve smiles at her as another nurse hurries out of the treatment room that Danny is in. "Danny?"

"Commander, Danny is being rushed up to surgery. He is in critical condition, but Doctor Kai is the best. He will update you just as soon as he can," she tells him before returning to the room. Steve runs a shaking hand over his face as he enters the waiting room.

"Thank you for bringing us here," Steve says to John as he shakes his hand.

"You're welcome, how is your friend?" John asks.

"He's in surgery right now," Steve answers, running his hand through his hair.

"He's in the best of hands," John reassures him, laying a hand on his shoulder. "This is Sergeant Tommy Hanamoa, my son, he'd like to ask you some questions about the crash."

"Of course, but can you give me just a minute to call the rest of my team, I'm sure they are worried about us," Steve replies.

"Sure, I'll just wait here till you are ready," Sergeant Hanamoa agrees. Steve steps to the far side of the waiting room next to the window as he pulls his phone from his pocket.

"Steve, where are you?" Kono asks in a hurry as she answers the phone.

"We are in Lana'i City," Steve begins, "our plane crashed just after take-off yesterday."

"Oh no! Are you guys okay?" Kono asks, waving Chin over as she puts her phone on speaker.

"Danny's hurt pretty bad, he's in surgery right now," Steve tells them, unable to stop the shaking in his voice. Steve gives them the details of the crash and promises to update them as soon as Danny is out of surgery before asking them to check out the two addresses they got yesterday. "Make sure you take HPD with you," Steve requests. "Oh and could you call Gabby and Rachel and let them know about Danny?"

"Sure will Steve," Kono answers. "We'll keep you up to date on our end too."

"Thanks guys," Steve responds before ending the call. Taking a deep breath, Steve walks over to Sergeant Hanamoa and once again relives all the details of the crash including the approximate location of the plane.

"I'm sorry to put you through all of this again," Sergeant Hanamoa tells him, "but as you know it is necessary. I'll let you know what they find out about the reason for the crash," he says, standing up and shaking Steve's hand. "Best wishes to Detective Williams for a speedy recovery."

"Mahalo, Sergeant Hanamoa."

"Steve, I know it will be a while before Danny feels up to any visitors, but if he is willing I would love to talk to him about Meka when he feels up to it," John tells him.

"I'm sure he would like that too," Steve answers as he takes the card with John's number on it. "We'll be in touch, and thank you for all your help."

"Anything for a fellow officer," John replies with a hand shake and then a salute. Steve returns the salute with a smile.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here we are again, hope you guys like this chapter. Thanks to all who read and review (or just read).**

**H**

**5**

**0**

**Chapter 7**

Four hours later Steve is still sitting in the waiting room and, courtesy of Taine, on his fourth bottle of water when Gabrielle Asano hurries into the room. "Steve," she cries, rushing over to him. "How is he?"

"He's still in surgery," Steve tells her as he stands, a little surprised that she flew over here. Maybe Gabby and Danny are closer than he leads them to believe. "It's been a while, hopefully we'll hear something soon," he says, motioning to the chair beside him.

"Kono said he was hurt bad," Gabby says, sitting down beside Steve, "and that you had to walk out. Steve, I'm so scared," she whispers, tears running down her cheeks.

"Hey now," Steve soothes, gently wiping away her tears. "Danny is a fighter, you should know that by now. He won't give up on us, we have to stay strong for him too."

"I know, I'll try," Gabby whispers. Just then Doctor Kai enters the waiting room and motioning for them to remain seated, he pulls up a chair to sit in front of them.

"Doctor Kai, this is Danny's girlfriend, Gabby," Steve introduces. "How is he?"

"Danny did remarkably well during surgery although it took its toll. He is very weak right now and he lost a lot of blood. We have repaired the damage, including the punctured lung, and we are pushing fluids and blood into his system. He also has a concussion, as you suspected, but it seems to be minor, especially compared to the other injuries. He will be in the recovery room for another twenty minutes or so and then we will move him to ICU. When he is stable enough to be moved out of ICU it should be safe enough to transfer him to Honolulu if that is what you wish to do. I will send Taine to get you when we have him settled in ICU, you can see him then."

"How long do you think he will be in ICU?"

"Depending of course on how quickly he heals, I'd say at least 3 days," Doctor Kai answers.

"What about the convulsion?" Steve asks, hearing Gabby gasp beside him. He realizes too late that she didn't know that detail.

"At this time we can find no damage caused by the convulsion and it seems most likely that it was caused by his breathing difficulties. I can find no indications that it will be a problem in the future," he reassures them.

"Mahalo Doctor Kai," Steve tells him, shaking his hand.

"You are most welcome," Doctor Kai answers as he replaces the chair and leaves the room.

"I'm going to take a minute to freshen up before the nurse comes," Gabby tells Steve as she stands up. Steve gives her a reassuring smile as she heads for the restrooms, then he pulls out his phone to update Chin and Kono. Just minutes after Gabby returns to the waiting room Taine walks in and addresses Steve.

"Commander, you may see Danny now, he is in ICU 3, if you'll follow me."

"Thank you Taine, this is Gabby, she is Danny's girlfriend," Steve introduces.

"Nice to meet you Gabby," Taine smiles as she leads them down several hallways before finally arriving in the ICU wing. "Danny is the second room on the right and I'll be here at the desk if you need anything," she tells them. Gabby reaches out and grabs Steve's hand for support as they make their way into Danny's room. Gabby gasps in shock as she sees Danny amid all the machines and wires. Steve gently escorts her to a chair where he guides her to sit, afraid that her shaking legs won't hold her much longer. As he whispers encouraging words to her his eyes roam over Danny, taking in the myriad of equipment surrounding his friend. The oxygen mask covers his face, fogging slightly as he breathes, the chest tube snakes out from beneath a bandage on the left side of his chest, IVs in both hands, one for blood, the other for fluids and Steve knows that there must be another tube in a most uncomfortable place. Danny's bare chest is covered with bruises and the leads for the ekg and the sheet pulled up to his midsection does not completely hide the bruises and bandages on his abdomen. There is only a small butterfly bandage across the laceration above his eye with only a little bruising visible.

"Oh Danny," Gabby whispers, tears streaming down her face.

"He's okay, Gabby," Steve reassures her. "Hey Buddy," Steve says, reaching out to gently take Danny's right hand in his. "It's time to wake up now, you know it's not polite to scare your girl," he teases in hopes of getting a response. His hopes are dashed as Danny remains still and quiet. After a few minutes Steve turns back to Gabby. "I'm going to go find us a hotel for a few days, call me if he wakes up before I get back," he tells her, making sure she has his number. While Steve is gone Gabby pulls her chair closer to Danny's bed so she can hold his hand. She begins talking to him, telling him anything she can think of, just so he knows that she is there.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry for the slight delay. Here is another chapter for you to enjoy (hopefully there will be more reviews for me to enjoy).**

**H**

**5**

**0**

**Chapter 8**

About an hour later Steve returns to the room looking freshly showered. "How is he?" he asks.

"No change, he hasn't even stirred," Gabby tells him sadly.

"He will Gabby, we just have to give him time," Steve tells her softly. "Here is a key to your room at the Hotel Lana'i on Lana'i Avenue, you have room 17, right next to me in 19. Do you want to go freshen up or are you ready for lunch?"

"I think I'll freshen up first. Do you want me to bring some lunch back with me when I come?" she asks.

"That would be fine if you want too, there is a restaurant at the hotel, maybe they can make a to go order," Steve suggests.

"Okay, I'll see what I can do and I'll be back soon. Call me if there is any change?" she asks.

"Of course," Steve answers. As Gabby leaves the room, Steve turns his attention to Danny, taking Danny's right hand in his and laying his left hand gently on Danny's forehead. "Can you hear me Danno?" he asks softly. "I know you're hurting, but we'll feel a lot better if you'll wake up," he tells him, gently stroking Danny's forehead with his thumb. After several minutes Danny stirs beneath his touch, but does not wake up. "Come on Buddy, I need to see those blue eyes," Steve coaxes. Again Danny stirs, a groan escaping his lips. "Easy Danno," Steve soothes. For the next several minutes Steve talks to Danny without any further response, but then Danny stirs again, his eyes slowly blinking open. "Easy Babe," Steve whispers, as Danny slowly turns his head in search of his friend.

"Steve?" Danny whispers, his throat dry and scratchy.

"Right here Babe," Steve says, a goofy grin stretching across his face. "How do you feel?" he asks, reaching for the call button.

"Terrible," he admits, "everything - hurts. You - okay?"

"I'm good Danny, I'm not the one in the bed," Steve teases as Taine and Doctor Kai walk into the room.

"Hello Danny, I'm Doctor Kai, it's good to see you awake. Do you remember what happened?"

"Plane - crashed," Danny replies.

"Good, now Steve if you don't mind waiting outside for a minute, I'd like to examine Danny real quick," Doctor Kai asks.

"Sure, be right back Danno," Steve says, gently squeezing his hand before leaving the room. Once Steve is out in the hallway he pulls out his cell phone and calls Gabby.

"Hello," she answers.

"Gabby, it's Steve, Danny's awake, Doctor Kai is in checking him right now," he says.

"Thank goodness," Gabby answers. "Our lunch is almost done and then I'm on my way back," she tells him.

"Okay, see you in a bit," Steve says. After hanging up with Gabby, Steve calls Chin and Kono to let them know. Just as he finishes that phone call, Doctor Kai and Taine walk out of the room. "How is he Doc?"

"He is responding well to the fluids, it will just take a little time to regain his strength," Doctor Kai advises. "If he is in pain please let us know, it will take a few doses to get it regulated to the right amount."

"Mahalo Doc," Steve says before returning to Danny's room. Danny is once again sleeping so Steve slips quietly into the chair at his bedside. A few minutes later Gabby quietly walks into the room with their lunch. Steve pulls another chair over to the bed and they sit quietly eating their lunch and watching their friend sleep. Just as Gabby begins to clean up their trash Danny stirs again, groaning as he shifts in the bed.

"Easy Danno," Steve says, instantly at his side.

"Hurts," Danny mumbles, not fully awake.

"Okay Buddy," Steve answers reaching for the call button. "I've called the nurse, just hang in there." Almost immediately Taine walks into the room and makes her way to the left side of Danny's bed.

"What do you need, Honey?" she asks him softly as his blue eyes turn towards her. "Are you hurting?" Danny's eyes drift closed again as he gives her a small nod. "Okay Danny, give me just a sec to get the medicine," she tells him before turning to head out the door. Just as quickly she is back and injecting the medicine in Danny's IV port. "This will help," she whispers, brushing a stray hair back into place. While she is there she does a quick check of his vitals, making the notations in his chart. "He's doing fine," she reassures Steve and Gabby on her way out of the room.

"You okay?" Steve asks Gabby, a little surprised that she hung back when Danny was awake. With tears threatening to fall again, Gabby can only answer Steve with a nod of her head. With an understanding smile Steve pulls her into a hug, rubbing her back comfortingly. "He's doing fine, Gabby, really he is. He'll be back to his normal ranting self in no time," Steve whispers. Finally Gabby pulls away from Steve with a smile of thanks and they both resume their seats beside Danny.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: For those of you who are enjoying Gabby I think you will like this chapter. Thanks again for the reviews, I really do appreciate them.**

**H**

**5**

**0**

**Chapter 9**

A couple hours later, as the mid afternoon sun streams through the window, Danny slowly blinks his eyes open, looking for the friend he knows is there. But instead of Steve, Danny finds Gabby sitting beside him. She is reading a book and doesn't seem to have noticed that he is awake yet. Danny takes a moment to study her silky brown hair and her soft skin while she is oblivious to him watching. "Gabby?" he finally whispers.

"Danny," Gabby smiles, almost dropping the book in her excitement. "How do you feel?"

"I'm okay," he smiles back at her. "I'm still - in Lana'i - right?"

"Yes, but after Chin called and told me what happened, I had to come be with you," Gabby explains, a light blush coloring her cheeks.

"You're beautiful - when you - blush," Danny tells her softly, reaching up to stroke her cheek.

"Danny," Gabby gasps, blushing even more.

"Thank you - for coming," Danny says, unable to hold back a groan as he shifts in the bed.

"Are you hurting again?" Gabby asks, concern erasing the blush from her cheeks.

"Just a little - sore, it's - okay," Danny comforts her, reaching out to take her hand. "Where's - Steve?"

"He went to check with LCPD about the plane crash, he should be back soon."

"K," Danny mumbles, sleep calling him again.

"Sleep well, Danny," Gabby whispers, standing up to gently kiss his forehead. She pulls the chair a little closer so she can sit and still hold his hand where it rests on the bed beside him. Half an hour later, Steve walks into the room, followed by John Hanamoa. Steve quietly introduces him to Gabby as he pulls up another chair. They sit visiting quietly for nearly twenty minutes before Danny begins to stir again. Steve stands up beside the bed watching as Danny's eyes slowly open.

"Hey," Steve says smiling.

"Hey," Danny responds.

"Do you feel like another visitor?" Steve asks.

"I think - so," Danny agrees,wincing as he shifts positions again. "Can you raise - the bed up - a little?"

"That enough?" Steve asks after pressing the control button.

"Yeah," Danny whispers. "Give me - a sec." Steve waits, ready to help if needed as Danny sits with closed eyes, willing the dizziness away.

"Okay now?" Steve asks when Danny opens his eyes again.

"Yeah, still get - a little dizzy," Danny tells him.

"It'll get better," Steve encourages. "Do you remember the man who brought us to the hospital in his car?" Steve asks as he sits back down.

"No, I don't - think - I do," Danny answers, glancing over to his visitor who looks somewhat familiar.

"That's not surprising, your were pretty out of it by then," Steve says. "Danny this is Retired Chief of Police John Hanamoa, John, Detective Danny Williams, Five-0," Steve introduces.

"Hanamoa," Danny whispers.

"Meka was my brother's son," John says. "I am very honored to meet you Danny, and I'm thankful for what you did for Meka and Amy."

"Anyone would have -" Danny begins, not feeling worthy of the praise.

"No Danny, no one did, no one but you," Steve reminds him. Seeing the confused look on Gabby's face Steve begins to explain to her about Meka's murder and the attempt to frame him as a dirty cop. Occasionally Danny or John would also add some tidbit of information, the conversation turning more to reminiscing about Meka. After several more minutes, Danny begins to drift.

"I think it's about time for me to go," John says, nodding towards Danny. "Thank you Steve, for allowing me to come visit."

"Anytime John, I'm glad we met," Steve agrees, standing to shake John's hand. Danny stirs in the bed, aware of the movement and opens his eyes.

"John, thank you - for your help," Danny says, carefully extending his hand.

"You are very welcome Danny," he says gently taking Danny's hand. "I am honored that I can help the friend that helped Meka. Now I'd better go, you need your rest," John says, before turning to Gabby. "Ms. Asano, it was a pleasure to meet you. You are a very lucky lady, take good care of him," he says, lightly kissing the back of her hand.

"I will," she agrees, blushing.

"Steve, if there is anything else I can do for you, you have my number," he tells him, shaking his hand one more time before leaving the room.

"Steve," Danny says, fighting to stay awake, "what did you - find out about - the crash?"

"Preliminary report lists mechanical malfunction, they can find no indication of tampering. It looks like it was just an accident," Steve tells him. "Now quit fighting it and go to sleep."

"Okay," Danny agrees closing his eyes.

"Do you think he'll mind if I take his girl out on a date," Steve whispers grinning mischievously at Gabby.

"I heard - that," Danny scolds weakly, to tired to even open his eyes.

"Don't worry Danny," Gabby say, leaning over to kiss his forehead, "I am yours forever."

"Good," Danny mumbles as he drifts off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Well, I am sorry to say that this is the final chapter. I hope I didn't rush this too much, but I wanted the focus to be on Steve and Danny in the forest more than anything else, Gabby was a pleasant surprise (even for me). Anyway, I hope you like the ending and now that this one is done I am back on the other one that I started before this one. It will be a fairly lengthy and complex story so it might take me a while to get it written. Thanks again for all who have read/reviewed/enjoyed this story.**

**H**

**5**

**0**

**Chapter 10**

The next morning Steve and Gabby arrive to find Danny sitting up in his bed eating a light breakfast. The oxygen mask has been removed and replaced with the nasal cannula and the IV in his right hand had been removed. "Wow, look at you," Steve comments. "You look much better than yesterday. How are you feeling?"

"I feel pretty - good, I was a little dizzy - when I first sat up, but it - didn't last too long."

"That's great," Steve says. "Have you seen Doctor Kai yet this morning?"

"No, but Olivia, the night nurse, said he - should be in anytime - now," Danny answers. As if to validate that Doctor Kai enters the room followed by Olivia.

"Good morning," Doctor Kai says. "Looks like you did pretty good with that breakfast, Danny. Here's the plan for the day, we'll have you sitting up quite a bit, unless you need to sleep and this evening we'll have you move to this nice comfy chair for a bit. Tomorrow morning we will see about a short excursion to your door and back and if that goes well we'll take a slightly longer walk tomorrow afternoon. Any questions?"

"When can I get out of here?" Danny asks.

"We should be able to move you to a regular room tomorrow evening and as I already mentioned to Steve, you will be well enough to be transferred back to Honolulu if you wish. However I would recommend that you stay at least another two days either here or in Honolulu before being release home."

"Okay, I guess I - can handle that," Danny agrees.

"Good. Now Steve, if you two would step out for a minute I'll make my examination quick," Doctor Kai tells them.

"Sure Doc, I need to update the team anyway," Steve answers as he and Gabby head for the hall. Steve updates Chin and Kono, asks them about the case and then asks them to make arrangements with Queen's Hospital for Danny's transfer tentatively scheduled for tomorrow evening. He finishes his call just as Doctor Kai and Olivia leave Danny's room. "How's he doing?" Steve asks.

"He is doing remarkably well, especially considering how sick he was when he came in. He will of course be sore for a while, but everything is healing nicely."

"Mahalo Doc,"Steve says as he and Gabby return to Danny's room.

"How are Chin - and Kono doing - on the case?" Danny asks as Steve and Gabby sit down.

"Well there is good news," Steve begins, smiling at Danny. "They found Victor Alani at his friends house and arrested him without any shooting and they were able to seize a shipment of drugs at the warehouse."

"Wow, no - shooting? Maybe we should - let them do that - without us - more often," Danny teases. "Now don't - pout Babe, I was - only teasing," Danny replies, smiling at Steve's pouty face.

"You look tired Danny," Gabby comments.

"Yeah I guess - I am," Danny admits.

"It's okay, sleep now," Steve tells him, lowering the head of the bed some.

For Danny, time passes quickly. It seems he is either sitting there in conversation with Gabby and Steve or he is sleeping, again. He is really tired of sleeping, but his body seems to disagree. For some reason sitting up in the bed really tires him out. The next thing Danny realizes is that Taine is gently waking him up.

"Time to wake up, Danny," she says softly. "We need to get you up again and into this chair. Are you ready?"

"Yeah," Danny answers, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as Taine raises the head of the bed.

"Okay, Danny, I'm going to help you swing your legs around to the side of the bed. Ready?" At Danny's nod Taine gently helps Danny swing his legs around and off the edge of the bed. Then with Steve on his right and Taine on his left they gently help him stand. "Are you dizzy?" Taine asks.

"No, I'm good," Danny answers, suppressing a groan as his sore muscles protest.

"Okay, nice easy steps to the chair," Taine encourages. Slowly Danny makes it the three steps to the chair and manages to get turned and sat down, unable to hold back the groan this time. "Great job Danny, now you just relax a minute and visit with your friends while I change your sheets." Gabby pulls her chair up close to Danny and lays a hand on his arm.

"I'm okay Babe," Danny tells her, "just a little - sore." About fifteen minutes later Taine and Steve help Danny make the return trip to the bed and after his pain medication, Danny is out for the night.

"Are you ready for your big day?" Steve asks as he and Gabby walk into Danny's room, finding him sitting up again.

"I guess," Danny answers, pushing the empty breakfast tray away from the bed.

"How was breakfast?" Gabby asks him.

"Not too bad," Danny says. "At least I could - eat it without feeling - sick."

"That's great, Danny," Steve grins. "Has Doctor Kai been in yet this morning?"

"Yeah, just a few - minutes ago. He said I'm doing - good. Taine will come - soon to - help me walk - a little."

"Good, the faster you can get up and around, the faster you can go home," Steve comments just as his phone begins to ring. "McGarrett," he answers without even looking.

"Hey Steve, how's Danny?" Chin asks.

"He's doing good, Chin. Hold on a sec," Steve tells him before passing the phone to Danny.

"Hey Chin, thanks for - checking on me," Danny says.

"No problem Brah, how you feelin'?"

"Still kind of tired and - sore, but otherwise - good," Danny answers. After a few more minutes of conversation, Danny and Chin hang up and Danny returns the phone to Steve. Several minutes later Taine enters the room and does a quick check of Danny's vitals before preparing him for his short walk. After a slow and slightly painful, but uneventful walk to the door and back twice, Danny is exhausted and ready to sleep. After getting him settled back into bed, Taine injects his pain meds and within minutes Danny is fast asleep. Steve and Gabby leave long enough to grab some lunch, but then they are back, sitting beside Danny, more comfortable here than anywhere else.

Later that afternoon Danny finally stirs, slowly opening his eyes and finding Gabby sitting beside him. "Hey," he whispers softly.

"Hey yourself," she whispers back, smiling. "How do you feel?"

"Okay, just a little sore," Danny answers, reaching for the button to raise his bed. "I'm glad you came, Gabby. I know you didn't have to," Danny says, reaching out to hold her hand.

"Yes, Danny, I did have to come, because I was worried about you," she answers, moving to sit on the edge of the bed beside him.

"I'm sorry Babe, I didn't mean to worry you," Danny tells her, dropping his gaze to his lap and thinking back to how Rachel always reacted when he was injured on the job.

"Danny," Gabby begins, reaching out to lift his chin, forcing him to look at her. "You can't get rid of me that easily, I worry about you because I love you," she tells him, leaning forward to kiss him. "I'm not going anywhere," she whispers as their lips meet.

"I love you too," Danny whispers when she pulls away slightly. "By the way, where is Steve?"

"He went to talk to Sergeant Hanamoa. He'll be back later, much later I hope," she whispers with a smile, as she leans in to kiss him again.

"I like the way you think," Danny whispers back as their lips meet.

When Steve returns an hour later, Danny is napping once again. "Is he still napping?" he ask in disbelief.

"No, he's been awake and up walking again," Gabby answers, setting her book aside.

"How is he doing?"

"He's doing real good, he was even walking better this time," Gabby answers.

"That's great," Steve responds, sitting down in his chair beside the bed. Later that evening Danny is transferred to Queens Hospital courtesy of the Governor's private plane. Chin, Kono, Rachel and Grace are all waiting at the hospital, anxious to see for themselves how he is doing. When Danny is released from Queens two days later, Steve invites everyone to his house for a celebration barbeque.


End file.
